


Not a good Ferengi boy

by obviouslyelementary



Series: The Noh-Jay Consortium [1]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Holding Hands, Homophobia, Internalized Homophobia, Kissing, M/M, Puppy Love, Rare Ship, Sexism, Sweet, Teen Romance, Teenage Dorks, ferengi homophobia, ferengi sexism, light almost nothing of hurt, mostly kids in love, teenage love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:34:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25792159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obviouslyelementary/pseuds/obviouslyelementary
Summary: Nog feels a little bad about kissing a human boy without any reason (such as profit, of course).But not bad enough to stop.
Relationships: Nog/Jake Sisko
Series: The Noh-Jay Consortium [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1871053
Comments: 4
Kudos: 32





	Not a good Ferengi boy

**Author's Note:**

> i'm so soft for these boys hold me

Nog knew that technically, by all types of Ferengi standards, what they were doing was more than wrong. It was immoral, unthinkable, and also a shame to him and his whole family. Ferengis were not supposed to search for their pleasure outside of profit and business deals. They were not supposed to fall for anything but latinum, specially not other species, and specially not males of other species.

Being with other males in Ferengi culture was extremely frowned upon, only slightly better than being broke. A wealthy Ferengi with a male partner would more often than not be respected out in public, and hated upon during talks behind four walls. It was ugly, it was bad, and it was wrong, and Nog knew that from many conversations with his father and uncle.

So why was it so good?

Maybe because their family was already badly seen by Ferengis anyway. The Quarks were only saved from utter disgrace because of his uncle's firm grip and good lobes, although not even close to a true Ferengi potential. His own father never had the instinct for business, and the whole system knew the Quarks were just too nice. Even his uncle was sweeter and gentler than most Ferengis, and sometimes even thought about others before his own profit, which was absurd to anyone with good ears. So maybe Nog just got the bad genes of his family, and decided to be even more of a disgrace.

But by the great merchants, it wasn't like he could just stop!

Jake Sisko had been his first best friend ever since he knew his own self. He was a new hooman boy, coming with his father Benjamin Sisko from their past lives on earth to Deep Space Nine, as commanded by the Federation. He was such a cool guy, someone who really didn't understand the differences between races and species, and someone who didn't have the reputation of the Ferengi in his head. To him, they were just... giant eared, tiny sized alien friends, and even though it was the most horrible description Nog had ever seen of a Ferengi from anyone ever... he quite liked it nowadays.

Jake was simply sweet, and kind, and unlike anyone Nog had ever met before. And no wonder their friendship turned into more, and then more, until one day where it jumped over the friendship line and became... well, whatever they were now.

They still played and joked around and Jake still let out exasperated sounds whenever Nog did something that would make his uncle proud, but they also reserved some moments in silence to be together without the eyes of anyone else around, mostly in Jake's quarters, playing games and doing homework and sometimes just... kissing.

It wasn't a usual practice of the Ferengi culture, but Jake said hoomans did it a lot, and honestly, it wasn't as gross the second time. Jake was, well, as gentle and sweet as he was with anything else, making sure to keep his hands on Nog's or his cheeks, careful not to rub anywhere, sometimes complaining about how exposed Ferengis were. Nog didn't mind, they were taught since children that their ears and o-omox was just another practice of business in their world, but it made jake uncomfortable since it would be the same as touching his own genitals, he explained.

Nog did not understand.

"You don't feel anything else anywhere?" he asked, once, after they had kissed for a while and were just talking while laying on Jake's bed, the hooman throwing a base-a-ball up to the air and catching it with his gloves when it came down. He sighed, clearly not knowing how to explain.

"We do, but like not from a simple touch, and also we tend to keep our sensitive spots very secluded. Humans don't like being touched anywhere at any time" he said, throwing the ball up again and catching it easily. "Don't you guys care about someone randomly touching your ears?"

"Um... no. It's the usual. Has always been done for business deals, and it is just... normal" Nog said, furrowing his cartilage and staring at the ceiling. "And usually it's not random, there is a reason for it. No one just comes up to a Ferengi and rubs his ears without being prompted. There usually is either a sexual or profitable interest in doing so."

"But do you get like instantly... hard?" Jake asked, and when Nog turned to him confused, he saw Jake's cheeks slightly darker in color. It was barely noticeable.

"Hard?"

"Like excited, aroused? You guys have a dick right?"

"Oh yes we do" Nog said with a nod. "I'm unsure if it is anything like a hooman's but we do have genital organs. How else would we have children?"

"I don’t know, maybe one of your lobes fall out and they grow from it" Jake said, holding back a laugh, and Nog hit his shoulder gently before he snorted.

"You're so funny. No. We have sex like most humanoids do. And we reproduce through sex" he said, looking up at the ceiling again. "And no, we don't get immediately ready for sex the moment someone touches our ears. It is just... it feels very nice that's all."

"From the little I've seen someone oo-moxing your uncle, I would have to disagree" Jake said, making a face of disgust, one Nog immediately imitated.

"Why do we have to talk about that?" he asked, and Jake shook his head, throwing his ball and glove away and turning to his side. Nog followed suit, both of them staring face to face to each other.

"Sorry. I get nervous and I end up making too many questions and getting into awkward situations" Jake admitted, tilting his head. "I just get intimidated by it. We have been kissing for a while now, like a few months, and I'm always scared of like touching your ear and making you go completely insane for something I'm not ready for."

"I think you're just overthinking it" Nog said, honestly. "If you accidentally touch my ears, well, it will feel good, like a tingle, but it won't be anything that will make me go crazy. Like I said, oo-mox is very common and usual, and designed to be publicly available. We don't just lose our minds over it."

"Perhaps not" Jake said and wiggled closer, leaning down and stealing a kiss from Nog, smiling once he pulled away. "I do like kissing you though."

"It has nothing to do with oo-mox. In fact, Ferengis rarely kiss" Nog said, smiling back at Jake. "It feels very nice, to be kissed."

"It's something very personal but at the same time very normal for humans. You were my first kiss though so I can't really compare" Jake admitted, looking at Nog and reaching out to hold his hand. "Do you like kissing?"

"I like your kissing" Nog nodded, holding his hand right back. "Feels good. Your lips are very warm."

"Yours are too" Jake smiled, tangling their fingers together. "I'm still a bit scared of your pointy teeth though."

"Yeah, we gotta be careful with that, they can rip your skin very easily."

"You are careful. You wouldn't hurt me."

"Not on propose."

"Shut up Nog."

Jake leaned in and held Nog's cheek, kissing him again and moving his lips slowly. And Nog, of course, responded quickly, squeezing Jake's hand and finding himself lost in the familiar feelings.

Oh he really liked Jake.

He hoped that wouldn't be an issue.

**Author's Note:**

> comments and kudos are appreciated? even though this is the rarest of ships


End file.
